


Green-Eyed Brother

by Azar443



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar443/pseuds/Azar443
Summary: Theseus pays Percival a visit, and a hangry Newt visits his usual burger stall.





	Green-Eyed Brother

Newt is surprised when one day, his brother  _the_  Theseus Scamander, visits MACUSA where Newt is currently attached to, and promptly tackles Percival Graves to the ground. What’s more surprising, is when the Director doesn’t push him away, rather roars in a rare display of joviality and the two grown men, both of great repute, wrestle each other on the ground, much to the amusement, shock, and horror of everyone else who witnesses this scene.

The moment is quickly over, and Percival’s face shows no hint of the laughter previously prevalent on his face as he sweeps an icy glare across the room. His people know better than to ask questions or require any further explicit instructions as they scurry back to their respective desks. Newt is affronted, however, when Theseus slings an arm over  _his_  Percival, and the two disappear to the latter’s office, the door closing in Newt’s face with a resounding  _thud_. How rude, he thinks, that they didn’t even invite him. He also thinks if he should be worried, because obviously his brother knows Percival, and the two seem far too comfortable with each other than Newt would like. Percival is, after all,  _his_. But he says nary a word, and instead, disappears off to his suitcase. Pickett is privy to all his grumblings, and eventually the poor Bowtruckle squeaks for Dougal to come sort Newt out. The red head ends up lying on the grassy floor, stomach down as he speaks rather seriously to the Demiguise, who nods along sagely. He understands nothing of what his human friend is saying, but if nodding and listening to him helps, Dougal supposes he’s up for the task.

* * *

It’s a quarter to four in the afternoon, and  _still_  Theseus and Percival have yet to emerge from the office. Newt is angry, tired, and hungry; a combination of which makes for a very irritable Newt who snaps at everyone and everything. The red-head leaves, fed up that neither his brother nor his lover remember his existence, and aching for that delicious burger just opposite MACUSA. A hangry Newt is not a Newt to be trifled with, and when he’s angrily wolfing down his fourth burger, the vendor Hank, who is a friend because of how frequently Newt visits his stall, tentatively asks him if he’s all right. Hank wishes he hadn’t asked, because Newt turns a chillingly cold glare towards him, and asks in a voice so dead Hank wonders if he  _isn’t_  dead, that “If your brother was possibly fucking your lover and you were left out of it, would you be all right?” Hank stammers an excuse and moves away in pretence of searching for the mustard, and when he turns back, Newt is gone, leaving only a $5 bill slipped under the ketchup bottle. Hank shudders; he hopes he doesn’t read the paper tomorrow and find out Newt has murdered someone.

Theseus and Percival return to the home Percival shares with Newt, and both men are talking boisterously, partly because of the liquor they’ve consumed, and partly because  _Merlin’s beard Perce! You realise we’ve not seen each other since World War 1?_  They’re met with a stony gazed Newt, who’s sitting in the living room with his arms crossed and a petulant pout on his lips. Theseus plops down next to his brother and grabs him in a headlock, “Tell me brother dear, why ever did you not tell me you knew Perce?” Newt glares at him and shakes free of his hold, “Well forgive me,  _brother dear_ , for not knowing that you and  _Perce_ ,” here, he directs a venomous glare to an amused Percival, “were acquainted. Now if you’ll excuse me, my creatures need my attention.” And so he leaves, not seeing the amusement and mirth on Theseus and Percival’s faces.

They wait till Newt is out of sight, before Theseus howls with laughter. Percival, somewhat sympathetic to his lover’s obvious irritation over his bond with Theseus, nonetheless hides a laugh behind his hand, rather unsuccessfully. Theseus stares at his friend and comrade-in-arms with glee, “I do believe Newt is jealous!” Percival wanders off to the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee, his dry voice floating back to the living room, “Yes I dare say he is. Thank you very much for that astute observation.” The British Auror rolls his eyes and rests his head on his arms, which are perched on top of the sofa. “Lighten up, Perce. Newt’s a big boy, he can take a ribbing. And besides,” he shrugs, “It’s not like we’re  _really_  fucking. We’re not even interested in each other sexually.” Pausing here, he hollers into the kitchen, “Wait,  _are_  you interested in me sexually? Because if you are, I can finally admit to you that your ass is a masterpiece.” There’s a strangled yell from the kitchen, followed by a string of curse words. Percival emerges, coffee in hand and a visible coffee stain on his white shirt as he casts a healing charm for his burnt hand. He scoffs at his old friend, and takes a seat next to Theseus, all the while nursing his hand. “You tosser, you made me burn my hand. And no, fucking hell. Why would I be interested in you sexually? I’m fucking your brother, for god’s sake!”

Theseus whined and buried his head within the pillows, “Stoooooop. My ears are bleeding. I don’t want to hear about Newt’s sex life.” He flails dramatically on the sofa, and a stockinged feet hits Percival in the knee, prompting the older man to groan and clutch at the offended appendage. Still, he can’t help but take advantage of Theseus’ disgust and moves closer to his face, enunciating each word, “I am fucking your brother, Newt Scamander.” Theseus lets out a weak scream, and rolls off the sofa onto the floor, playing dead. Percival snorts and toes his head, “Still the drama queen, I see.” Theseus doesn’t respond, his tongue lolling out comically. Percival sighs and settles back into the sofa as he stares at the ceiling, “I’ve not loved anyone as much as I love Newt, Theseus.” Said man opens an eye and stares at his friend, “I’m sure he feels the same way. I know my brother Perce, he doesn’t do things half-heartedly. Besides,” he gestures vaguely to his surroundings, “this is the first time he’s agreed to move in with someone, so that’s saying something.” Percival snorts into his coffee, “Yes well, how many people has he been with?” There’s a beat of silence, before Theseus huffs, “That’s not the point. The point is, if he’s agreed to move in with you, he’s ready to go the whole mile with you. And he’s obsessed with you. Need I remind you that he was ready to take my head off earlier for being all buddy-buddy with you?” He swats at Percival’s leg, “You’ve nothing to worry about mate, honest. And I’m glad he’s happy.” He meets his friend’s gaze seriously, “I’m glad  _you’re_  happy. You’re the two people who deserve to frolic through fields of poppies and daisies and whatever.” He feigns gagging, and flops back onto his back to avoid a kick to the face from a chortling Percival, “Shut up, Theseus.” Theseus throws a pillow to Percival’s face, “Yeah I love you too.”

* * *

It is midnight when Percival slips into his shared bedroom with Newt, who’s already asleep. He’s had to carry Theseus back to the guest room, and Merlin, is his friend heavy. After dumping the snoring man on the bed and covering his entire frame with blankets (he’s certain Theseus will eventually wake up if he’s being suffocated), he’s finally able to fall into bed for some shut eye. He’s drifting off into bliss, when the bed creaks and he  _feels_  rather than  _sees_  Newt leaning over him. Without opening his eyes, he mumbles tiredly, “I thought you were asleep.” His lover doesn’t reply, and with a groan, he forces his eyes open to see Newt staring at him with utmost seriousness. They stare at each other, and eventually Newt speaks in a low voice, uncertain. “Did anything happen between you and Theseus?”

Percival blinks and reaches out for Newt, who shies away from his touch. “Newt, nothing ever happened between the both of us. We’re just friends.” The red-head rolls his eyes at him and turns away, curling into himself and Percival cannot bear to see the man he loves  _not_  believe him. He grasps Newt shoulder gently and murmurs in his ear, “I love  _you_  Newt. Not Theseus, nor anyone else. Do you not believe me?” Newt only stares into the darkness with no response, and the only thing he hears is the rattling of a sigh from Percival, who presses a kiss into his hair and temple. Sleep eludes him that night.

* * *

It’s morning and Percival is awake, but the space next to him is empty. His nose sniffs out the scent of bacon and coffee however, and still half-asleep and in nothing but boxers, Percival shuffles out into the kitchen. He blinks once, twice, and again when he sees Theseus and Newt laughing like Newt wasn’t angry at them both. He’s further befuddled when Newt pushes him into his chair and sets a plate of delectable food before him. He takes a bite out of the bacon and promptly chokes on it when Newt sets himself on his lap and unintentionally (or so he thinks) rubs against the semi-hard bulge of his morning wood. He can hear Theseus gasp and cough behind them, but the only thing that matters is Newt’s lips on his, and a whispered apology and a promise to make it up to him later. There’s a quirk of a smile on his lips and he kisses Newt in return, and when Theseus bellows that he’s leaving because he  _really_  doesn’t want to witness his brother having sex with his friend, Percival only laughs and rests his forehead against Newt’s. He whispers, “Everything ok?” And there’s a kiss to his lips, and another to his nose, and a murmured “Everything is ok.”


End file.
